pokemon_sporkfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie
In The Game Delicia's Delicious Dreamland During the events of Delicia's Delicious Dreamland, Natalie is 6 years old. She first appears in the candy shop when Delicia is exploring Olidroll. If spoken to, Natalie introduces herself and says that she loves candy, and Delicia smiles. After Felicia and Delicia's dream spell test at Dark Dungeon, they hear a scream as they're about to head home and investigate to find Natalie with a shiny Zubat. Felicia asks if Natalie is okay, and Natalie says that she was lost in the cave and scared, but found a shiny Zubat who's helping her navigate. Natalie also recognizes Delicia from the candy shop. Felicia is relieved that Natalie is okay, and asks what she's doing in Dark Dungeon. Natalie explains that she wandered off while in Tullborn City with her parents, who are there on business. Felicia offers to help make sure Natalie gets back to her parents, and the group makes their way out of the cave to Tullborn. Natalie's parents are grateful to Delicia, Felicia, and the Zubat for helping her out of Dark Dungeon, and ask Natalie to be careful about wandering off on her own. Felicia gives Natalie's parents her card in case Natalie ever wants to see one of her magic shows in the future. Natalie's parents ask her about the Zubat, pointing out that it's taken a liking to her. Natalie decides to keep the Zubat, and is confident that with Zubat she'll never get lost again. The next year, Natalie and her parents are at one of Felicia's magic shows, at Olidroll City's Recreation District. Natalie says that the show was great, and Felicia is happy to see Natalie again and that she enjoyed the show. Felicia notices that Natalie's hoodie matches Zubat; Natalie's parents found the hoodie and gave it to her as a birthday present. Felicia decides to give Natalie a present too. Felicia performs a spell that makes the hoodie grow along with Natalie, so that she'll never be too big for it. She also makes it waterproof, and it will sew back together if it's torn. Natalie thanks Felicia, and Felicia says that it's no problem and that she does this for her clothes and everyone else's in her family. Felicia tells Natalie to take care and that it was nice to see her again, and the Zubat (named Midnight) and Delicia smile. Years later, Delicia and Felicia's parents have to leave because of a mission. Felicia promises to look after Delicia while they're gone, and asks Delicia if she'd like to help with another environment-based magic test, this time in Wonky Woods. Delicia agrees, and the two go to Wonky Woods where Felicia successfully controls one of Isabelle's simulations and gets it to battle. Natalie approaches, having seen what happened. After catching up with each other, Felicia arranges a battle between Delicia and Natalie. Pokemon Spork The player first meets Natalie in the Olidroll Underground within the Twilight Tavern. Delicia's Return to Dreamland In Delicia's Return to Dreamland, Natalie is at Crola's birthday party on Disco, the Wild Berry performance at Wonky Woods, and the Winter Ball at Snorunt Village. Personality Pokémon Olidroll City (Recreation) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Natalie.png |class=Bat Lady |name= |location=Olidroll City (Recreation) |locationname=Olidroll Underground |prize= 3800 |pokemon=5}} | | |- | | |- | Angela's Aviary (Double Battle with Angela) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=AssistantBattle.png |class=Bat Lady |name= |location=Angela's Aviary |locationname=Angela's Aviary |prize= 7500 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Post Game Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Natalie.png |class=Bat Lady |name= |location=Battle Frontier |locationname=Battle Cloud |prize= 10000, 20BP |pokemon=6}} |- | | |- | | |- | | Sprites Trivia * Natalie's nickname theme = times of day * Natalie's name comes from the Nyctalus genus of bats * Natalie's favorite season is fall